<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort (John Wick x Reader Oneshot) by ficsnroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322913">Comfort (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses'>ficsnroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring John, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John comforts his girlfriend, Y/N, while she’s on her time of the month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick &amp; John Wick's Unnamed Dog, John Wick &amp; You, John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings : None! Mega fluff. Although it does get kinda heavy towards the end…<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing John appreciated, it was the feel of the golden sun cresting on his face on a beautiful evening, as today. After all the dark he’s seen, he’s learned to take joy in the simpler parts of life, being thankful for anything, and everything one may rather take for granted. For John to get these things, be able to delight in them, was an accomplishment.</p><p>Gratitude, was exactly what he felt; as he sits with Dog tucked away by his feet by the window, a thick novel popped in his hand to scan, awaiting his love’s arrival. Y/N would be here soon, as planned, for them to enjoy the rest of the evening together.</p><p>She’d been coming over a lot more recently, and John would have liked it no other way. She’d been the missing piece the entire time, the reason his house had always fell lacking before, why it had remained just a house he was residing in.</p><p>She made it a home.</p><p>Each moment she wasn’t there, John wished she was. He yearned to hear her silky giggle down the hallway as she played with Dog, her euphonious singing in the kitchen as they prepared lunch together, her soft, ever so slight snores as she slept beside him on an early, Sunday morning.</p><p>As the days and weeks passed, more and more of her belongings had been concluding their way in. He’d find a spare toothbrush next to his on his bathroom counter, corresponding along with her favourite face wash &amp; night creams positioned away in his medicine cabinet. Laced with his own clothes in his closet, he’d find her pajamas or blouses peppered in, her fuzzy knit socks, long forgotten in his drawers. She’d even left a copy of the novel she had presently been cruising on his nightstand.</p><p>But he treasured every part of it. He sought it, more than anything. He wanted to be one with her, to have her embellish each part of his life. Because quite truly, it was better with her.</p><p>To the sound of the lock jingle, he’s snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>She’d finally made it home.</p><p>John had given her a house key recently, and it had felt like a big step in their relationship. He wanted to let her know that he trusted her, felt flattered to have her around. She’d given him one to her apartment as well on the spot.</p><p>“<em>John?</em>” Her sincere voice calls out, from the front door, as she shuffles her shoes off. Dog’s ears perk up immediately, his tail wagging tremendously as he runs towards her voice. Dog loved Y/N a whole lot, sometimes John felt a little jealous at how fond they’d become. Nonetheless, it made his heart smile each time.</p><p>“<em>Living room!</em>” John calls out to her.</p><p>Barely, from the depths of his ear, he hears Y/N’s calm voice welcome Dog. “<em>Hi, honey</em>.” She smiles to him, probably in the midst of giving him an abundance of pets behind his ears. John smiles to himself, eager to hold her soon. He’d missed her today. He hadn’t seen her since the morning before, when she’d stayed over for the night and they’d waken up together, before she had to leave for work.</p><p>As she ambles into the room, Dog trails at her feet. She smiles as her eyes land on her boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful.” John grins, setting his novel aside, opening his bulky arms for her. The sun continues setting outside, leaving a nice gold to envelope the room, the lilac sky behind not far.</p><p>“Hi.” She smiles, although she moves slow. She seems, tired, possibly exhausted. Departing her bag on the wooden floor, she walks to John, leaning down to give him a quick kiss hello, before taking place beside him on the couch. He frowns when she pulls away.</p><p>“How was your day, princess?” he asks, as she wraps her arms around his waist, allowing him to hold her in a hug, a delicate kiss placed on top of her head. She nuzzles into his chest, sighing.</p><p>“It was okay.” She speaks through a yawn. “I’m worn out.”</p><p>John leaves another soft kiss in her locks, gently stroking her back. “Aw, I’m sorry to hear.” When he rubs her hip in a soothe, she winces, sucking in a sharp breath. John flinches, taken back.</p><p>“Woah, everything alright?” He inquires.</p><p>She lets out a small whimper. “Yeah, I’m just not feeling too well today.”</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong,” John says, taking hold of her hand. He plays with her fingers, paying close attention to her ring finger. It may have been too soon, but he knew to the brim inside, that he’d place the biggest diamond on there someday, whenever that some day may be.</p><p>Y/N groans, practically laying herself on John at this point. “It’s nothing, really. I just feel a little sick and have a little pain, that’s all.” John shifts, brows furrowing. He pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“Wait, sweetheart, do you need to see a doctor? Because we can go right now it’s not-” He’s cut off by a shake of Y/N’s head. “Are you sure, Y/N? I don’t want it to get worse and then you’ll be in more pain and-”</p><p>“John. <em>I’m okay</em>. I need you to relax, baby.” She giggles, cupping his cheek to place a tender kiss to his chin. “But it’s cute how worried you get.” John shifts his gaze down, smiling, a little shy. Truth be told, John always worried about her. Even the slightest thought of any harm coming her way, it deeply scared him. He’d had so much stripped from him in his life, so much taken away prematurely. He couldn’t bear the thought of Y/N being taken away from him too.</p><p>Even if it was just a little cold that threatened her way.</p><p>Y/N releases her grip on John, raising off the couch to pad towards the kitchen. “Besides, what doctor would even be available at 7:00pm, on a Friday?” She states. John follows shortly behind, throwing Dog’s favourite ball into the other room. </p><p>John’s coarse voice speaks. “You know I…<em>know people</em>.” He shrugs, low.</p><p>Y/N stops at the kitchen counter to look at him, as he leans against it on the other side. “Oh…right.” She frowns. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>John had told her about the truth of what he did. Keeping secrets from her, was something he refused to do. He wanted to be open with her, allow her to love him for exactly what he was. Maybe that’s why he fell so deep, so rapid. She understood him on a level, many others didn’t. Y/N tried her best not to mention it too much, she knew John wasn’t proud of what he was, and the reality he lived in.</p><p>It ate away at him, more and more each day. She understood that more than any one else.</p><p>Drowsily, she moves to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, taking a long drag before setting it down. John watches her, biting his lip at how weak she looked. Uneasy, he opens his mouth to speak, before Y/N’s lips yelp in pain, hand shooting down to her stomach. Before she knows it, John’s rushed to her side with his large palm placed on her back, helping her stand. His eyes race in worry, brooding as concern overtakes.</p><p>“Y/N, I’m taking you to the doctor, okay?” He asserts, thoughts racing a million a second.</p><p>“John…”</p><p>“And I’m not taking no for an answer Y/N,” He argues.</p><p>“John! I’m alright! It’s just…”</p><p>John relaxes a little, allowing her to explain. “What, Y/N? Babe you’re screaming in pain. Please let me help you…”</p><p>She places a hand on his shoulder, urging him to calm down. “John it’s just…<em>promise</em> you won’t get grossed out?” She settles. He nods in response, intrigued. “I actually got my period this morning. I get really bad cramps and feel kinda sick. But it’s normal and it passes, alright?”</p><p>John lets his shoulders relax in a breathy exhale. Wiping a hand across his forehead, he sighs, taking seat beside her at the counter. “You scared me there. Why would I be grossed out?” he wonders, taking hold of her hand.</p><p>She shrugs. “I don’t know, some men do that. But it’s nothing to worry about, okay? I do it every month.” She giggles, seeing him ease. John brings her hand up to his lips, to press a light kiss to her palm. “As your very concerned boyfriend, I’m going to take care of you now. Whether you like it or not.”</p><p>It sure hadn’t been that long, but John would never pass on an opportunity to call himself her boyfriend, just as she would never miss a chance to call herself his girlfriend. It felt nice to acknowledge their relationship. It gave it a power over them, made it more real. It made their bond stronger.</p><p>“John, it’s really alright. I’ll just pop some medicine and it’ll be all fine.” She smiles, still holding his hand. It was truly pulling at her heart strings to see the concern and care. John shakes his head, affirming. </p><p>“There were girls in the orphanage as well, I learned some stuff growing up.” He raises up off the chair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You left some pajamas here, they’re washed and folded in the laundry basket. Go change, and relax on the couch while I get some stuff together.” He smiles.</p><p>-</p><p>As Y/N rests on the couch, the sun has fully set, leaving the view from the window lit up with city lights afar. Dog rests at the foot of the couch, nuzzled beside his stuffed bear toy. John’s house was slightly on the outskirts of town on a small hill, leaving the city below glittering on a pitch noir night like tonight. The city lights seem to outshine the stars, the buzzing life between reminding of just how fast the world moves.            </p><p>A few moments later, John walks into the room, a tray full of goodies in hand. He sets it down on the coffee table, before turning to his much discomforted girlfriend, resting on the couch with her eyes closed.</p><p>“Baby,” John speaks softly to her. “I brought you medicine. It’ll help with the pain.” He proposes, holding two tablets to her. “Take it with this warm water, I don’t want you drinking any of that ice cold bottled water tonight. I’ve put a jug of this on the kitchen counter.” He gestures. “Keep sipping on this by the way, I’ve heard hydration helps with the pain. Try to finish the entire jug.” He sits down beside her, watching her take the medicine. From his side, he pulls out a heading pad he’s warmed up. </p><p>She eyes it curiously, smiling. “<em>John Wick</em> owns a heating pad?” She giggles.</p><p>“He does.” He replies in a matter of fact tone. “It helps soothe muscle aches really good.” Placing it just over her abdomen, as she rests against the couch ledge, he kisses her forehead once more. “This should help with the shooting pain. I’ll heat it up again every 20 minutes.”</p><p>Smirking, he turns towards her again. “I know this is a cliché, but, I brought you some chocolate as well. I’m not sure if it actually helps though.” He chuckles, placing her favourite dark blend beside her. </p><p>Giggling, she picks it up, unraveling it immediately. “I’m not gonna say no to chocolate.” She laughs.</p><p>Running a hand through his hair, John’s expression turns serious again. “Okay, I know sometimes you might just want to be left alone at a time like this, which is okay. I won’t be offended. I can go work on some bookbinding.” He smiles, rubbing her arm. “Would you like that, sweetheart?</p><p>Her eyes sparkle, heart gushing at the man in front of her. She knew John was special, caring, considerate, but this was a whole new level she hadn’t been exposed to before. This was incredibly grounding. This felt, as it does to be truly, honestly, unconditionally,</p><p>Loved. Purely loved, asking for nothing in return.</p><p>She scoots closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing a delicate kiss to his cheek. “No, I would not like that. I want you to stay with me.” She grins, looking into his café eyes.</p><p>“Alright.” Kissing her soft, briefly, John allows her to lean back on the couch ledge again, as he props her legs on top of his lap, covering her in a blanket tenderly. “Food should be here in about half an hour. Got your favourite.” He smiles, turning the TV on. “Your call.” He hands her the remote, allowing her to browse the catalogue. His hands working their way to her fuzzy socks equipped feet, gently kneading, massaging away. His fingers worked, trying his best to calm away any ache from her long day. </p><p>For a moment, she just quite literally watches him, awestruck, at the way he’s treating her. She never quite imagined, she’d find someone this perfect. This utterly perfectly, in all senses. She’d really struck gold with this marvellous, wonderful man.</p><p>Unable to help herself, Y/N slides the heating pad off of her, rearranging her legs off of John’s lap. With his brows knit in confusion, John watches her move towards him, only stopping once her arms are wrapped around his neck, as she’d rest her head on his chest, sitting beside him. He engulfs her smaller frame, toned arms wrapped around her, as she rests on him, eyes closed in contentment. </p><p>“Also,” John starts again, leaning his chin on her head. “I can run to the supermarket quickly if you need me to pick up whatever you…<em>use</em>. I promise I’m not the type to get embarrassed.” He chuckles.</p><p>She stays silent for a moment, indulging in the way he’s holding her. If there’s one thing, that she cherished in the most, it was the way he held her close, each and every time. Letting her know he’s near.</p><p>That he’d always be near.</p><p>With a soft voice, she probes, tangling her legs with his. “<em>John, are you real?</em>”</p><p>John halts, slightly jumbled. “What do you mean, love?” he asks.</p><p>Shifting, she keeps her arms secure around his neck, close enough to breathe in his woody scent. “<em>What man does this</em>? I fear you’re just a dream. A really fucking amazing dream.” She cups his cheek in her hand, locking his gaze, sincerely. </p><p>“John, I know people have not been kind to you. I know they’ve cut at you and chipped you down each chance they got. But I need you to know,” She pauses briefly, collecting her words. “You are the most precious, amazing, wonderful man. You deserve so much. Don’t you dare forget it.” Bringing her hand down, she captures his, holding it tight. “I love you, John. I can’t say it enough.”</p><p>John looks down, having trouble holding her gaze. Perhaps he’d been told so often, too much, that he wasn’t worthy. Perhaps, he’d been called a monster far too many times to hear any truth to her words.</p><p>Perhaps, he was too far gone to believe anything she’d said. But it meant a lot, to hear it, regardless. It meant more than it may to anyone else, for John Wick, to hear, that someone thinks he’s good enough. </p><p>That he’s <b>not</b> a beast.</p><p>Relieving a breathy exhale, John looks up at her again. “I love you, Y/N.”</p><p>Resting her head back on his chest, Y/N takes her place again, limbs wrapped around her lover as she reposes. With her petite hand hovering, moving to place over his heart on his broad chest, both their gazes glance out the window to the city in the distance. The beautiful city, with it’s warm evening glow, glittering, glimmering, life bustling inside at its fast pace. It moves so fast, reminding us to take joy in the present<em>, believe what is truly there, in the moment</em>.</p><p>She whispers into the evening air, voice silken as the evening calm.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a good man, Jonathan.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>